shaperaversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Confrontation
"The Final Confrontation" is the fourth track of the third act of Janissary, and the fourteenth track of the album overall. Performers Lauren Osborn as Brija Paul Shapera as Bogdan and the Vizier Lyrics VIZIER: I extend to you my greeting It's a long time since I've seen Someone wear that uniform 'round these parts So you're the last of the Hajduk Sixteen years ago, I wiped out Your whole group, but now just look, here you are As a token of respect I will give you land to tend Maybe settle down and pick out a wife You should think about a child They make all of life worthwhile Like this sweet girl I have here by my side Take the money now and go It's the only deal you'll know You can still walk out of here with a life If you don't, then take my word I will have this little girl Gut you head to toe and left side to right BOGDAN: This tale not all will attend For some, here the story ends In this palace grand and sweet The finest place that I have seen Some will not leave this room again A baby girl from long ago You took away from me and so I chose a path both dark and doomed And by the Black God was consumed Yet I am here to see this through I never chose the path of love The kinder things I should have done I failed all I should have saved The only legacy I made The one I bring now made in blood BRIJA: Thus the room lies bathed In blood and butchery Only three remain The Vizier, Bogdan and me I there poised between them Sword drawn in silence, thus The moment the gods have wagered on Is here and they watch us And this is how I met my dad The one I never knew I had I didn't even know it then I only saw a crazy man A weapon in his hand And this is how he met me too The daughter that he never knew He only saw a girl and blade Between him and what he craved One he'd cut his way right through You can ask me why Why he dropped his sword and looked into my eyes You could say he knew There's many now who do But I don't know if that's true You can ask me why I did what I did that night I put my sword through Bogdan's chest I turned around and then I put it through the Vizier's neck It was a bloodbath on that day I was all that walked away I don't know from right and wrong The wagers of the gods But I will not be a pawn And this was how I killed my dad The one I never knew I had the one I wish I'd known But that love died long ago The day they took me from my home